


Revenge is sweeter

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby looks for revenge; Vern and Chris are in his sights. So what’s the outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is sweeter

The night was cold in the hospital ward, and he could only just move his arms. He pulled the blanket tighter around him. He’d be released back into EmCity soon enough. Time to take a little revenge. Vern would pay for what he had done somehow. The sadistic old Nazi asshole had it coming. He was protected day and night by his Brotherhood, so it would be hard.  
His fucking lapdog Keller would get what was his too. He’d enjoy turning Keller’s pretty lies back at him. He’d pretend to be friendly, and then stab him through his black heart.  
Metzger would pay too, with his life.   
He’d learned the hard way never to let himself be vulnerable again.  
Fuck believing in forgiveness and love.

*  
Things turned out just fine, Metzger the fucking cocksucker lead him away hoping to hurt him. He slashed the Nazi asshole’s throat with his long nails and watched him die in a haze of bloodlust. One down, two to go.

*  
Ah, Keller. He looked so sincere when he said he was sorry, Toby almost believed him.   
“How about I fuck you in the ass?” he asked, only half joking.  
“No. Come on, you can break my arms.”  
Jeez, he really was a top.  
“No,” said Toby. “I don’t want to break your fucking arms. Confess what you and Schillinger did to me.”  
“He’ll have my balls.”  
“Sucks to be you then, Keller. Tell you what, you can do one better.”  
“Anything, Toby, anything.”  
Except getting fucked up the ass, good to know.  
“You can pretend to be Vern’s friend, and help me kill him. When he’s dead you can have my ass if you like.”  
“Toby..”  
“Or maybe I won’t think you’re sincere about being sorry.”  
“I can’t just walk up to him and whack him.”  
“I know. Think of a way and the we’ll be really friendly.”  
“You got it,” said Keller.  
“You can have a kiss just to show you I’m serious.”  
Chris walked over to him and kissed him with all the passion he had.  
Toby felt himself melt into the traitor’s embrace and moaned softly. He broke away with the last vestige of strength he had left.  
Game on.

*  
“What the hell is going on with you and Bitcher?” asked Schillinger.  
“Nothing. Just keeping the little bitch happy,” said Keller. “He thinks I still love him.”  
“That’s priceless,” said Vern. “Even after you broke him.”  
“That’s my art,” said Keller. “I can make him believe I’d do anything for him.”  
“Then when you’re done fucking him will you kill him?”  
“That’s how it usually ends,” said Keller.  
That was true, every guy he had feelings for he’d killed. Toby would be no different. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

*  
Beecher wondered if he really could trust Keller. Could he really whack Vern just to get in Toby’s pants? Perhaps he was playing both sides again. Toby thought it would be risky, but he had no other choice.  
Meanwhile he feigned forgiveness in front of sister Pete, and got involved in Said’s group to seem harmless and a bit pious. Schillinger probably wasn’t buying his act, but maybe someone else would.

*  
Keller wrestled with his demons. Vern had been his savior, but Toby was the one he dreamed about every damn night. He could force himself on him, but there was no fun in that. It had never been his style; he preferred to make people want him. Toby had weakened during their kiss; he was close to falling in love for real even if he didn’t know it yet.  
His dick wanted Toby, and maybe his heart did too. He’d made his choice.

*  
He got Vern alone, and gave him a kiss for good measure, Vern looked shocked. After that he shanked him in a storage room. Vern bleed out while Keller ran off to place the shank in some homeboy’s cell.

*  
“I did it,” said Keller. “I killed him for you.”  
“That’s a good boy,” said Toby and smiled.   
“I want my reward.”  
“Think I would touch you now?”  
“Yes,” said Chris.  
Toby came at him with a shank. He hadn’t seen it coming, but he wrestled it out of his hands.  
“Bitch,” he said. “I kill Vern and this is how you repay me.”  
“You broke me,” said Beecher and lunged at him.  
*

They were on the floor, wrestling for control. Toby grabbed the knife, and Chris let him.  
He aimed it at his own chest.  
“Do it,” he said. “Kill me if you think you can.”  
“Don’t think I won’t do it,” said Toby and grabbed the handle.  
Chris was touching his neck, raising goose bumps.  
He felt Keller’s erection through his clothes, and his own surged in response.  
This was so messed up.  
“That’s it, do it,” said Keller tauntingly.  
He should, he really should do it. But the feel of Keller underneath him, alive and so full of vitality was almost too much to handle.  
A hack could come by any second, and then where would he be?  
“I should kill you for all you’ve done,” he said.  
“But you want me,” said Keller, his lips open and inviting.  
“I want you gone,” said Toby and tossed the knife away.  
“You feel so good,” said Keller and flipped their positions.  
Beecher felt the wind knocked out of him. Keller might kill him now.  
Instead Chris kissed him hard.  
He ran his fingers along Chris’ side and pulled his shirt up, needing to feel his skin.  
Then he ran his hand over Keller’s crotch and heard him moan in response.  
“You do want me,” said Chris.  
Toby said nothing, but worked on getting Keller’s cock free of his clothes.  
When he succeeded, Keller reached for his cock and mirrored the motions he was making.  
“Oh fuck,” he said.  
“Yeah,” breathed Chris against his neck. “Give it to me.”  
He did, all he know was the pull of his and Chris’ hands, ravenous and greedy. Toby was hungry for a taste of Chris’ skin and his mouth. It was sweeter than any revenge could be.  
They struggled still, but with a different goal than before. Both were aware of the need for haste, since interruptions happened so quickly here.  
Toby reached his goal first, spilling into his lover’s hands.  
“Yeah, that’s it,” said Keller. “Oh fuck Toby,” with that he came too, howling with the triumph of it.  
They were untangling from each other when the hack came, seeing them get into their separate bunks.  
Keller mused that he should kill Toby now, but why had he done Vern then?  
To kill his prize, the reason why he’d done all those things. No way.  
He’d let him live.  
He needed a companion in here, Toby would do nicely.  
He was smart, more than a little crazy, and sexy as hell.  
Chris could hardly have more fun with anyone else. Besides, he already knew he could manipulate Toby better than any other of his past lovers.   
*  
Toby could breathe easier now. He’d gotten some revenge. Keller was better off alive, protecting him. He’d always wanted Keller that much was clear.  
He’d wanted him even when he was planning his revenge in the hospital.   
Wanted to fuck him, and then spill his blood.  
Now he wanted to find some peace, and maybe that included Chris too.  
He could still try to kill Chris, but his heart wouldn’t let him.  
The heart was a treacherous companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this free for all prompt:Crazy!Toby in S3- What if his revenge in S3 did NOT include Andy; Andy doesn't even have to be in OZ)how would he have handled it?


End file.
